The upper body muscle strength and the ability to recognize the proper release point for uncocking of ones wrists just before the hitting of a ball are important in the proper hitting of a ball both in golf and in baseball. In order to develop upper body muscle strength it is common to use weighted clubs and bats sometimes by adding “doughnut” like accessories to the club or bat during practice swinging. Upper body strength also may be improved by the adding of wind resistance appliances to a golf club or baseball bat at least during practice swinging of the club or bat.
Wind resistance appliances have the advantage of being relatively lightweight and of adding swinging resistance only during the swinging process. Such wind resistance appliances also have the advantage of slowing down the club and bat movement allowing the user to better detect the proper release point during his or her swinging of the club or bat. Also, wind resistance appliances are less prone to cause user injury when compared to weighted clubs that produce strenuous and jerky swinging motions. Unfortunately however, prior wind resistance appliances such as those described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,156 issued Apr. 19, 2005 have been difficult to attach to a golf club and have been awkward to carry and to store.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved wind resistance appliance that is easy to attach and capable of being easily collapsed into a compact package for storage or transport by the user. The present invention satisfies that need.